The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘Rengun’, was discovered as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation by the inventor, Jean Renault. The interesting new mutation was discovered in a commercial nursery in Gorron, France among a population of unpatented Eucalyptus gunnii during April of 2009.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘Rengun’ by vegetative cuttings at the same commercial nursery during May of 2011. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. At least five generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.